


Food is the way to my heart

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Alex tries to cook for her girlfriend and almost burns down the kitchen. Thank god she has Sam to help her out.





	Food is the way to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I was actually working on another Supercorp story and then this happened.  
> English is not my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
>  _Italics are Alex's thoughts._

Alex wasn’t a good cook. You could even say that she was a terrible one. Often enough she had to climb on the table and kill the smoke alarm, so it would stop beeping.   
She had tried to learn it multiple times. Her mom and later Maggie had taught her a few things, but as it seemed, Alex just wasn’t made for cooking. Also she didn’t have that much time due to her job so she ordered a lot of takeout.   
After her and Maggie had ended their relationship, she hadn’t felt like eating anything at all. Drinking was enough.

 

A lot of time passed until she finally felt ready to date again. After her night with Sara, Alex had realized that one night stands just weren’t her thing. She wanted someone to fall asleep and wake up next to, someone for all the dumb couple stuff. For things, she had hated all her life until she figured out that she was gay and suddenly wanted all that too.

 

It took Alex a lot of courage, but one day she felt ready to go to a lesbian bar, where she met Jane. The cute blonde with the big brown eyes and the tattoos had asked, if she could buy Alex a drink and they had talked all night. Alex thought that she was nice. She certainly wasn’t a Maggie but the Agent wanted to give her a chance.

They had been on a few dates so far and Alex found out, that she really enjoyed going out with Jane. But tonight, they were sitting in the park, looking at the stars and Alex couldn’t pay attention to her date.   
Her thoughts travelled far away from this conversation. She didn’t want to be stargazing with this woman. It was something she and Kara had done when they were younger. Something her father had introduced her to. It felt too intimate to share it with someone she barely knew.

“I love it when my partner does that for me. So are you any good?” Jane asked with a smug grin.

 

_Shit, I don’t even know what we were talking about._

 

“Uhm… I think so?”  
“So is that a yes?” Jane asked.   
“Uhm... yes?” Alex said, still not knowing what was going on.  
“Great how does Friday sound? I could come over to your place around seven?”  
“Wait, for what?”   
“To have dinner together! You’ll cook for me and I can bring dessert.”  
“Or... or we could go out. I’ll take you to a nice restaurant and-“  
“Nice try, Alex. I’ll see you on Friday.” she said as she got up. She gave Alex a short peck on her cheek and ran to catch her bus.

 

_What did I just agree to?_

 

It was two days later. Alex had thought a lot about cancelling this date, but for some reason she wanted to impress Jane.  
So here she was again hitting the smoke alarm with a towel to make it stop beeping. Her kitchen was filled with smoke. The chicken was completely ruined and somehow the rice was still hard.  
She was about to open a window, when there was a knock on the door. It was still a little too early for her date to show up.

 

_Please, let it be anyone but her._

 

Alex looked through the peephole and was relieved to see that it wasn’t Jane.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Alex asked clearly confused.  
“I think the better question is what you are doing?” Sam said looking at the kitchen.  
“I’m cooking. Well, I’m trying to cook, but actually I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
Sam had a huge grin on her face, “Do you need some help?”   
Alex’s nodding hopefully made her laugh.  
“Hey, I’m desperate over here! You’re not allowed to laugh!” Alex said with a grin, “I have a date in 15 minutes and I promised her that I’d cook, which I’m clearly not good at.”

Alex could’ve sworn to see a tiny bit of disappointment on Sam’s face, but she had no time to think about it because Sam was already taking over.

“That was a chicken I assume?”   
“Yes, it was. I don’t really have anything else that I could make.”  
“You’ll go and get dressed. I will figure something out.”

 

When Alex entered the kitchen again 10 minutes later, everything looked and smelled much better. She took a second to appreciate just how good Sam looked with an apron on, completely focused on her work. When she saw Alex standing in the door, Sam handed her plates to set the table.

Alex suddenly broke the silence, “I didn’t even ask why you came here in the first place.”   
“Ruby forgot her book here the other day and I thought I could get it on my way home.”  
“I’m so sorry that I keep you. I’ll go and look for the book.”  
“It’s no problem at all. You can see it as a thank you for watching Ruby. She really likes you.”  
“I really like her, too. She is a smart kid.”  
“Yeah, she is great.”

Alex looked at Sam and gave her a genuine smile. In the short time they knew each other, Sam had become a good friend to Alex and the Agent liked Ruby a lot.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone chimed. She realised she probably had been starring at Sam for a little too long.

“It’s a message from Jane, my date. She is here but doesn’t know which floor.” Alex said with some panic in her voice.  
“This is ready anyway. I hope pasta is okay, but you didn’t really have anything else.”  
“It’s perfect. Thank you!” Alex said, already pushing Sam out of the apartment, “Here don’t forget the book and thank you again. I owe you one!” 

They hugged for a little too long and Alex watched Sam go. She was about to run after her and ask her to stay for dinner, when she realised how stupid that would be.

 

_You can’t ask her to dinner you stupid gay mess, you have a date! And Sam will be here in less than a minute. Wait… Jane, I meant Jane will be here. What is wrong with you? Get your shit together!_

 

Alex took a deep breath before she opened the door for Jane.

 

_Ok, here we go…_

 

They had a nice evening, the food was delicious, and after dinner they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.  
“You know, we could make this a weekly thing. You cooking for me.” Jane said.  
“Yeah, sure.” Alex agreed.   
Again she wasn’t really listening. Her mind was wandering to a certain brunette with a lovely smile and a smart kid.  
When Jane snuggled herself into Alex’s side, she felt guilty, because she was wishing so hard to be right here, right now, but with someone completely different.

 

 

It was a few days later, when Alex finally found the courage to talk to Sam again. So after lunch she went to visit her at L-Corp. When she entered the CFO’s office Lena was there, too. She threw Alex a knowing look and walked out.

“Please tell me, you didn’t tell her about our cooking ‘adventure’?” Alex asked.  
“It might have come up.” Sam grinned in reply and Alex groaned.  
“Actually, about that… I have to ask for another favour.” Alex took a deep breath, “I might have promised Jane that I would cook for again this Friday.”  
“Wow, you really have to like this girl.” Sam laughed, “of course I’ll help you. What time should I be there?”

After they had agreed on the time and on what to bring, Alex left again. Her mind kept replaying what her friend had said. 

 

_You really have to like this girl... I don’t know if I really like her. I don’t know if like her at all!_

 

She got out of the elevator and headed towards the exit. 

 

_Why am I more excited to cook with Sam, than to meet my… date?_ (They hadn’t had the whole ‘girlfriend-talk’ yet.)

 

_I need to relax. Everything will be fine. I’ll just see how the night goes and then I can decide what to do. And also, I don’t even know if Sam is into women! My gaydar is shit…_

_And I really need to stop talking to myself._

 

Friday came around fast and Alex found herself waiting full of anticipation for Sam… and Jane of course.

“Hey you, are you ready to cook?” Sam said as soon as she stepped into Alex’s apartment.  
“Do I have another choice?” she answered, “But thank you so much again. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“That’s what friends are for.”

 

_Yeah, right, just friends…_

 

Turned out, Alex wasn’t that bad at cooking, when she had someone tell her exactly what to do. She managed to burn her hand on the stove, but only because she was distracted (Sam had dropped a spoon). After that Sam kissed it better, like she used to do when Ruby hurt herself, so in Alex’s opinion it was totally worth it.   
The two women had so much fun, that they completely lost track of time. So when there was a knock at the door, Alex started to panic, because Sam was still in her apartment.

“Oh my gosh I completely forgot about her!”  
“How could you forget your date, when I’m literally only here because of her.” Sam laughed.  
“Can you hide in my closet?”   
“You’re not shoving me back in the closet. Just…just give me a cup of sugar!”

Alex looked at her with a puzzled expression, but did it anyway. There was another knock at the door.  
“Ok, I’m your neighbour and I just came over to borrow some sugar, got it?”   
Alex answered with a nod and went to open the door. 

“Hi Jane, come in.” Alex said. Jane’s smile died down when she spotted the other woman, “Oh that’s just Sam. She wanted to borrow some sugar.” Alex hurried to say.  
“I want to bake a cake… for my husband… and our kids.” Sam obviously had a hard time hiding her laughter.  
“Yes! Tell… uhm…tell Winn I said hi.”  
“I will. Thanks again, neighbour.” Sam grinned and left with her sugar.  
Alex could’ve sworn she heard her laughing out loud in the hallway.

 

Their date went well. Alex had a lot of fun, the food was really good, but she couldn’t get rid of the feeling, that she was having dinner with the wrong person.   
Later, when she and Jane were making out on the couch, Alex felt so dirty. The only thing on her mind was how it would be to kiss Sam. 

Alex had told Jane that she had to work early in the morning, so the blonde went home rather early.  
The Agent lay awake late at night. She couldn’t sleep, because she was already planning how to break up with Jane.  
The cute and domestic feeling of Sam cooking in her kitchen just wouldn’t leave her alone. She was almost asleep when one thought crossed her mind.

 

_Wait, did she say: shoving her BACK in the closet?_

 

 

The next day Alex met Jane for lunch, where Alex wanted to break up with her. (Can you break up with someone, when you’re not even officially a couple?) She just didn’t know how to start. Jane seemed to notice, that something was on Alex’s mind,

“What’s going on with you, Alex? You’re somewhere else today.”  
Alex took a deep breath and got ready for what she was about to say.  
“I’m sorry Jane, but I thought a lot about this and… you’re just not the right one for me. And I feel guilty when I always think about another woman. I know it’s a cliché, but it’s really not your fault. You’re a lovely person and you will make someone very happy, just not me.”

Alex forced herself to look into Jane’s eyes. She looked less shocked than Alex had expected.  
“It’s your neighbour, isn’t it?” her voice was shaking.  
Alex nodded.  
“You know that is not fair towards her. She is married, you should respect that.”  
Alex choked on her water.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for understanding.” It was really hard for her to keep a straight face. She went from feeling guilty to being amused really fast.  
In the end Alex was very grateful for Jane’s mostly relaxed reaction.

 

 

Actually Alex had planned to give herself a few days to collect her thoughts and to completely get over Jane, but on Sunday she decided, that she just couldn’t wait any longer. So in the afternoon Alex went to meet Sam.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Sam said when she opened the door.  
“I just came to get my cup back.”  
The brunette laughed at that, “Believe it or not, I actually made a cake yesterday, because someone gave me the idea. Do you want a piece?”

Alex nodded and they went in. Ruby was at a friends’ house so the two women were alone. The Agent had a hard time getting her nerves under control. She should’ve planned ahead how to put her thoughts into words.

“So how was your date? Did she say anything about the food?” Sam asked with a wink.  
“Uhm… it tasted really good, but… we broke up.”  
“Oh wow! What happened? It wasn’t because I was too suspicious, was it? I know I shouldn’t have laughed.”   
“No, it wasn’t because of you. Well, yes it was, but for another reason.”   
Her friend looked really worried now.  
“I just realised, that I was more excited to spend time with you, than I was to see her.” Sam starred at her and it was hard for Alex to read her face.  
“So I guess I wanted to ask if you would consider cooking again. But this time you actually get to eat some of it.” Alex said and Sam was about to respond, but Alex cut her off again, “and we could do this as friends or maybe as a date, if you were interested in such. If not then that’s ok, too. I just needed to say that.”  
“I’d love to.” Sam answered with a smile.  
“Do you mean as friends or as a date?”  
“I’ll let you know.”

 

_Great, now I’m more confused than I was before._

 

They talked a bit more and finished their cake, until Sam had to leave to pick up Ruby. They’d planned their date for the next Friday and Alex wasn’t sure if she could wait that long. But she found that she was more excited for their maybe-date, than she’d ever been for any date with Jane before.  
It was a busy week for both of them, so they didn’t get to see each other until Friday night. Alex had to fight a huge, slimy alien, so she was in such a hurry, that she had no time to panic about what to wear.  
When Sam arrived, she threw on the first shirt she could find and hurried to open the door for her.

“Hey, you look really nice.” Alex said with a soft smile.   
They’d agreed to keep it casual, but Alex was still surprised by how beautiful her friend looked in jeans and t-shirt.  
“You do, too.” Sam answered as she entered Alex’s apartment.

 

Once she’d survived her first nervous breakdown, Alex could finally relax. It was so easy for her to be herself around Sam. They laughed a lot and Alex felt herself falling a little more for her friend every minute.   
What was still bothering her was that the brunette hadn’t told her yet if this was a friend-date or a real date, but she also didn’t want to push anything.

 

After Alex had caused a little fire in the kitchen, she was only allowed to sit and watch. Sam told her stories about Ruby and how she’d learned to cook for her child. They both enjoyed each other’s company and their dinner and later decided to go for a walk in the park. 

They walked for a while, and then Sam took Alex’s hand in her own and smiled at her, which gave Alex enough courage to ask the next question.

 

“So I just have to ask: Last week, did you actually say that I couldn’t shove you back in the closet?”   
Her heart was beating really fast and she could feel her cheeks blushing.

“Yes, I did.” Sam said with a laugh, “I’m out and proud as bi. I don’t really date, that’s probably why you didn’t know.”   
She took a second to consider her next words. “Ever since Ruby came into my life, she has been the most important person to me and some people don’t understand that. I’m not looking for someone to casually date. I’m looking for someone who fits into our little family and a person like this is really hard to find.”

It was silent for a second.  
“I’m sure you’ll find the right person one day.” Alex said and squeezed Sam’s hand.

Sam looked into Alex eyes and gave her a soft smile, “Maybe I already have.”  
“So…so are you saying that this was, that this is a real date?”  
“If that is okay with you?”  
“Yes! That is totally okay.” 

They walked along the waterfront in silence, hand in hand, happy smiles on their faces, looking at the lights, coming from the tiny boats in the distance. Alex felt that sharing the night and the stars with Sam was something she could get used to.

“What would you think if our first date ended with a kiss?” Alex whispered.  
“I think I would like that.”

Alex turned towards her and pulled her closer. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. Finally she locked lips with Sam, whose hands came up to cup Alex’s cheeks. They deepened the kiss and tried to pull each other even closer. Suddenly Alex started to grin.

 

“What?” Sam asked as she pulled back, “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, everything is great. I just remembered that someone told me you weren’t good for me, because you couldn’t betray your husband like that.”

 

Sam snorted, “And Winn was really the best you could come up with?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Sam laughed, pulled her closer and did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
